Large numbers of fans and enthusiasts spend a large amount of money each year on activities relating to real-life events such as sporting events. Professional baseball, basketball, football, soccer, and hockey, to name just a few, reap billions of dollars in revenues each year. By way of cable and satellite television, viewers can now watch virtually any type of sporting event that occurs in most places in the world. If not directly accessible by television, the user can access such events via the Internet.
One source of entertainment related to events of this type is provided by software companies that develop computer games of sports that allow a user to play in the game in a virtual setting and compete against other users. The existing computer games of sports have in common that the game closely follows the manner in which e.g. professional football games are played where the aim is to win the games that are being played. However, most if not all these games have in common that the players are in no way responsible for managing the teams and individual players as is being done in real life.
The inventor of the present invention has appreciated that there is thus a need for an improved system for playing sport game were the player is responsible for a given sport team and where special attention is given to social activities such as financial managing of the sport team, management of the individual players of the team and daily operations for the team and has in consequence devised the present invention.